


👫

by timeforginasopinion



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Friendship, Gina Linetti Being Gina Linetti, Jake Peralta Needs a Hug, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Male-Female Friendship, Young Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforginasopinion/pseuds/timeforginasopinion
Summary: this is a little jake & gina au where gina never tattled. i hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Brandon Bliss/Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti/Jake Peralta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	👫

The year was 1997, and Jake Peralta was a junior in high school. He was never considered popular in his earlier years, however this was all about to change. He had a fresh new look: long hair and a dangly gold earring. Truthfully, he had just stolen his best friend Gina’s look, but no one seemed to notice. Jake and Gina had been best friends for as long as they could remember, they even started a club together. They called it the DDC, the Dope Denim Crew. They had each other, and they never cared about how high their status was, because they were all that mattered to each other. However, Jake was becoming tired of this. He longed for high school fame, he longed for lots of friends, and he longed for girls to be begging on their knees for him. He hatched a plan to achieve this ideal lifestyle, and soon put it into place. Throughout the first term, Jake slowly befriended the most popular – and hottest – guy in school: Brandon Bliss. He was the key to the young boy’s idea.  
-  
A few short weeks after his plan was formed, Peralta strutted down the schools hallway, books in hand, and his earring swaying side to side. Next to him, was Brandon Bliss. Jake’s plan had gone perfectly, he was now in with the popular crowd, much to Gina’s dismay. While he still hung out with his former best friend from time to time, each day their friendship was slowly eroded by Jake’s selfish actions. He was blindsided by the idea of coolness. However the plan-making wasn’t done yet. The new friends had formed a scheme. They would steal the school van in fifth period on Friday, drive it to Brandon’s parents cabin, and get drunk. When Jake told Gina their plan, she immediately voiced her concern. “Jake, that’s the dumbest idea you’ve ever had, and you have dumb ideas every two minutes.” Taken aback by Gina’s disapproval, Jake stuttered and slurred his speech, trying to find the words to defend himself. “I- well, you know, I.” Deep down, Jake knew she was right, but he couldn’t admit that. Especially not after all the progress he had made with Brandon. Instead, he just walked away, effectively chipping further away at their friendship.  
-  
While Gina was furious at Jake for the way he had been acting, she still loved him more than anything. He was her best friend. The young girl toyed with the idea of tattling for days. She felt so conflicted, she even made a pro’s and con’s list. Gina Linetti never does work outside of school. The possible repercussions played over and over in her head, she felt her mind had been invaded by an alien species. This ‘alien species’ was indecisiveness. See, Gina had a special way of always getting what she wanted. Whatever the outcome, she would just pretend that was what she wanted all along. But for the first time in her life, Gina couldn’t lie, not even to herself. Because she knew what she wanted to happen, but she didn’t know what to do. She knew if she tattled on Jake, he would lose his friendship with Brandon Bliss. Despite her strong feelings of hatred towards him, he did seem to make Jake happy. On the other hand, she knew he would be in serious trouble if he did get caught. Ever since the two of them watched ‘Die Hard’ that November afternoon at her Nana’s apartment, he had always wanted to be a cop. This dream would be shattered by a criminal record. Gina didn’t care for the movie, but Jake on the other hand, loved it more than he loved his turtle Graham Crackers from the fifth grade. Gina’s pros and cons list bounced back and forth in her head every waking hour. Hours of sleep were lost while Gina engaged in debate matches with her conscience. Should she let Jake ruin his life? Or should she intervene, but ruin their friendship? After many hours of decision making, she came to the conclusion that she would not tattle. After all, it was Jake’s life, not hers. In the end, it wasn’t her decision to make.  
-  
Friday came, and both Gina and Jake’s stomachs were full of butterflies. Gina knew what was going to happen that afternoon, and she felt regret for not tipping off the principal. She should have done something, but it was too late. Jake was full of nerves. He had never done something this risky before. Maybe the time he attempted to sneak out of his bedroom window to go to a ‘Magic: the Gathering Tournament’, and his mum ended up having to pull him back in by his ponytail because he was stuck could come in a close second. Jake knew what he was doing was wrong. He felt guilty, he felt like a criminal. But he was too far gone to stop now. So unless someone tattled, he would have to do it.  
-  
First period came, and the jitters were still there. Brandon Bliss and the rest of his mates felt at peace. This was an everyday activity for them. However throughout the day, a young Jake found himself overcome with different symptoms of anxiety. Constantly tapping his feet, getting the sweats at any given time, having the intense feeling of burning up, you name it, he had it. Gina felt very much the same. They were both suffering in silence, both regretting their actions, and both just wanting to be with each other. Fourth period came, the last period before they ditched. All of Jake’s little anxieties he had experienced in previous classes all came flooding back at once to haunt him. He attempted to calm himself, which somewhat worked.  
-  
12:00pm. Five more minutes left of class. Hot sweats, cheeks burning up, rapid heartbeat. 12:05pm. DING! The bell went off. Chills down Jake’s spine, heavy breathing, ten tonnes weighing down on his shoulders. Shaking, the nervous student opened his locker, put his books away, and closed it. “Hey.”  
“Gah!” Jake cried out.  
It was Brandon Bliss, leaning against the locker next to Jake’s. “You ready?”  
“Uh, yep!” Jake replied, barely managing to hold himself together.  
While the rest of the school walked to fifth period, these two young men walked briskly to the school’s oval, meeting up with the rest of their crew. Once the entire group had met and discussed their plan, they set off to the bus & van holding area. Jake walked a step behind the rest of them, making sure they couldn’t see the nervous expression plastered across his face. They soon arrived, chose a van, and the plan was put into action. Taking a rod, Brandon slipped it into the driver’s window, wiggled it around for a bit, then popped the door wide open. The group momentarily celebrated, consisting of high-fives and back-slaps, and they were soon all piled into the van. Casual chatter filled the entirety of the van, yet Peralta was sat silently sulking at the back of the bus, hiding in his own shadow.  
-  
A few kilometres into the short trip, the boys noticed a commotion up ahead in the road. Their hearts simultaneously dropped. It was an RBT. Realising they would have their licences and registrations checked, the entire van was sent into a complete state of panic. While the group was used to rebelling against authorities, this was the biggest thing they had ever done. And they weren’t ready to be caught. Jake hadn’t even noticed the large stall of cars ahead until his fellow passengers started spiralling loudly. While Jake was concerned, he honestly couldn’t say he was shocked. He knew this was bound to happen, but he wasn’t willing to sacrifice his newfound popularity.  
-  
After a few long minutes of waiting in line, the inevitable occurred. Everyone’s heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s, even Brandon Bliss’. They were forced to roll down the window, and speak to the officer waiting to converse with them.  
“Licence and registration please, gentlemen.”  
What felt like an eternity had passed when someone finally spoke. “We, we don’t have licences.”  
“Excuse me?” the policeman questioned. “Who’s vehicle is this?”  
The group took a large, collective gulp, as they knew they were going to have to confess. Sitting at the back, Jake could feel his future being destroyed right before his very eyes. He should have listened to Gina. She had saved his ass, countless times, so why not listen to her? High school fame got to his head, that’s why.  
One of the members towards the back finally chimed in to fill the silence. “It’s our schools. We stole it.”  
After the honest member confessed the truth, the van filled with groans. Once they had explained the whole ordeal to the officer, some’s stories more true than others, they were taken out of the van and cuffed. They were informed that their consequences wouldn’t be too severe due to them being minors, however this would still be a splotch on their permanent record.   
-  
Peralta had destroyed his future, and he had no one else to blame but himself. After that, there was a lot less colour in the world for young Jake. His earring, less gold, his JNCO jeans, less… purple.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk how i feel about the ending, maybe i could add another chapter idk. also for anyone wondering what an RBT is, it's a random breath test. apparently it's only an australian thing lmao  
> :)


End file.
